Corazon valiente
by Adriana Mikaelson
Summary: Hay corazones valientes y astutos corazones que siguen latiendo a pesar de todo, amores que nunca deben acabar merecen se eternos, corazones que dejan de latir, corazones que van en busca de la felicidad, corazones que ganan la guerra después de tantas batallas
1. Chapter 1

Hay corazones valientes y astutos corazones que siguen latiendo a pesar de todo, amores que nunca deben acabar merecen se eternos, corazones que dejan de latir, corazones que van en busca de la felicidad, corazones que ganan la guerra después de tantas batallas


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

Me estaba hartando de este maldito pueblo donde solo llovía Los Cullen se habían ido hace un mes no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Ay ese día que se fue Eddy, volví a ser yo hasta hice una fiesta de que por fin me había librado de él es tan cursi lo más gracioso era que creía que lo amaba yo solo había amado una vez y me habían lastimado desde ese día me jure que no volvería a amar.

Tomaría unas vacaciones regresaría a Mystic Falls tenía muchas ganas de ver a los chicos espero que no me hayan olvidado porque yo no, corrí a mi habitación y metí todo en una maleta cuando estaba recogiendo las cosas del baño me mire en el espejo arranque mi collar que tenia las iniciales de mi nombre y apellido y cambie mi cabello se hizo largo hasta la cintura color negro y mis ojos color azul muy parecido a mi hermano Damon y mi carácter el de mi otro hermano Stefan bueno era una combinación de los dos. Escuche a Charlie llegar y en minutos estaba enfrente de el

-que pasa bella—pregunto

-me iré por un tiempo estaré en Londres de vacaciones—era una de las cosas que me gustaba de ser vampiro la compulsión

-un tiempo en Londres—repitió

Sonreí corrí a la cochera y destape mi hermoso bebe un Ferrari F430 Spider color rojo tenía más y mejores pero ese es uno de mis preferidos subí las maletas y arranque directo a Mystic Falls. Prendí la radio y empecé a escuchar las canciones

Me limpie las lágrimas cuando vi el cartel de ´´Bienvenido a Mystic Falls´´

Maneje hasta la casa de huéspedes ya era de noche y mis hermanos debían de estar hay estacione mi coche saque las maletas y toque la puerta no había nadie, saque la llave que tenia y entre admire la casa seguía igual desde la última vez estuve aquí hace más de un año y medio, casi dos me acerque al bar agarre la botella de vodka y me serví en una copa. En mi bolsillo estaba el celular busque el nombre de Damon y marque, al sexto timbre contesto.

_-hola_

-donde están, estoy en la sala de la casa—replique

_-estamos ocupado, lo siento por no estar ahí—se disculpo _

-se quejan de que no los visito y cuando lo hago no están

_-bella_

-es Isabella—lo corregí—te marco después—colgué

Avente el celular al sillón y subí a mi habitación espero que no la hayan tocado abrí la puerta seguía igual las paredes moradas la cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda color negro y las almohadas igual, enfrente había un escritorio que ocupaba todo el ancho de la pared, estaba una computadora, la impresora un porta lápices y varias fotos mías con Damon o Stefan pegadas en la pared, después estaba mi armario media de ancho lo mismo que mi baño y de ancho igual ya que había tomado espacio de la habitación de alado era grande el papel tapiz morado, en los lados estaba lleno de ropa al final había una pantalla plana pasando imágenes de mi con diferentes cambios de ropa, abajo cajones, en el medio dos sillones individuales con una mesita de cristal cuadrada era el sueño de toda chica. El baño era igual que el de Damon solo que en una de las paredes había una foto mía dibujada a mano fue hecha en 1863.

Acomode la ropa que tenía en la maleta y otras cosas que traje me acabe la botella de vodka, me puse la pijama solo toque la almohada y me quede dormida.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba oscura me pare y fui directamente al baño me mire en el espejo mi cabello estaba revuelto, me di un baño rápido y me puse unos Jeans oscuros, una blusa blanca strapple y arriba mi chaqueta de cuero escuche movimiento abajo la curiosidad me gano y baje en la sala estaban mis hermanos, había una chica de espaldas se me hizo conocida.

-valla veo que la bella durmiente se ha despertado—inquirió Damon, la chica volteo y la conocía muy bien

-Elena—y la abrase

-Bella que haces aquí

-espera, espera ustedes se conocen—interrumpió Stefan

-si creen que son los únicos que vienen a Mystic Falls pues no, además estoy enojada con ustedes—me voltee

-hay vamos yo también debería de estar enojado contigo—levanto la botella de vodka vacía

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones ya no soy una bebe

-no lo serás pero sigues siendo el mayor aquí—se paro enfrente de mi

-chicos creo que…

-tu no te metas—le gritamos a Stefan—es una pelea entre hermanos mayores no menores

-hermanos—jadeo Elena, vaya se me había olvidado que estaba aquí—eres su hermana

-si soy la de en medio su dulce hermanita—soltaron una carcajada, los fulmine con la mirada

-de dulce no tienes nada—le saque la lengua—espero que te hayas alimentado antes de venir

-si y no te preocupes cuando me alimente no lo hare en este pueblo

-no bebes de las bolsas—negué

-no te preocupes no mato a nadie, bueno depende de que humor este—dije con la mirada perdida en el librero

-por eso no debes hacerla enojar—le aconsejo Stefan

- y Caroline—pregunte

-mmm… ella

-es un vampiro—la interrumpieron

-que, Damon—murmure sabiendo que el había sido

-tuvo un accidente y le di mi sangre para que se curara y Katherine la mato—se defendió

-haber ya me perdí

-bien siéntate te vamos a contar, bueno empezó cuando llegamos aquí…-me contaron todo como llegaron aquí de que Elena fue novia de Stefan después la llegada de Damon de cómo trato de abrir la tumba con ayuda y al abrirla no estaba ahí, que Bonnie es una bruja, como se escaparon los vampiro, el invento de Jonathan Gilbert que lo usaron para matar a los vampiros, el regreso de Katherine, Caroline se convirtió en vampiro, Tyler es un hombre lobo de cómo Elena es la Doppelgänger para romper una maldición, y que la del sol y la luna es mentira bueno eso ya lo sabía la llegada de Elijah, eso me sorprendió, como lo mataron varias veces y lo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera la llegada de Klaus aquí de cómo rompió la maldición para despertar su lado hombre lobo y que mato a Jenna y también a Elena pero su verdadero padre murió en su lugar fue como un intercambio, que mordieron a Damon un lobo y Stefan se fue con Klaus por la cura como lo hizo el destripador de nuevo, despertaron a Mikael pero lo mataron por culpa de mi hermano menor como hizo sus híbridos y a Tyler lo convirtió en uno de ellos, robaron los ataúdes donde tenía a su familia y los despertaron

-valla los Salvatore siempre metiéndose en problemas—sonreí—parece una película sobrenatural combinada con terror y acción

-iremos a mi casa vienes

-no visitare a Caroline pero los alcanzo—Damon beso mi frente igual que Stefan aunque fuera la de en medio me trataban como la menor le di un abrazo a Elena

Fui a la cocina me prepare un sándwich me serví un vaso de vodka y me senté en la sala leyendo orgullo y prejuicio de nuevo me encantaba este libro no se cuanto tiempo paso que escuche que tocaron la puerta ¿Quién sería? Fui abrir pero no había nadie estaba a punto de cerrar cuando en el suelo vi una invitacion, la tome en mis manos sobre una fiesta de coctel en la nueva casa de los Mikaelson hoy en la noche lindo, claro que iría la guarde en mi bolso y me subí a mi coche directo a casa de Caroline. Cuando llegue ahí toque y me abrió ella al verme sonrió y me abrazo

-que haces aquí Bella

-vine a visitarte puedo pasar

-claro, vamos a mi habitación

Entre la casa seguía igual como la recordaba y la habitación también tenía vestidos regados en la cama supuse que para la fiesta

-con cual me vería mejor—replico

-no se todos se te ven bien solo usa el que más te guste—suspire—se que eres un vampiro—le solté de golpe

-que eso es mentira los vampiros no existen, no sé de donde sacas eso

-vamos no tienes que mentir tu aroma me lo dice yo también soy uno—me miro con los ojos abiertos—si espera pero no adivinas quienes son mis hermanos, Damon y Stefan Salvatore

-espera eres una Salvatore, y porque nunca nos hablaron de ti

-no me gusta que lo hagan ya estoy al tanto de todo y les prometo que ayudare en lo que pueda

Después de que platicamos y le conté lo que viví en Forks pero le pedi que no les digiera nada a mis hermanos porque eran capases de buscar a Edward y matarlo y no quería causarle un dolor a su familia ya que la consideraba mía también. Cuando considere que era tarde y me tenía que arreglar para la fiesta me fui a casa donde estaban mis hermanos

-van a salir

-si los Mikaelson harán una fiesta y aunque no nos hayan invitado iremos

-bueno mmm… si nos invitaron—les enseñe la invitación que saque de la bolsa—yo también iré y no está en discusión me voy a cambiar

Me metí en mi armario para buscar, me decidí por un vestido delicados volantes en forma de cascada, escote Strapless, falda encrespada y totalmente forrado color azul ese color y el negro eran mis favoritos con unos tacones negros, me solté el cabello y me maquille ligeramente. Baje las escalera ellos ya estaban listos se veían guapos con sus trajes.

-creo que no me voy a despejar de ti—hice una mueca eran tan sobreprotectores los dos

-cada quien en su auto—asintieron

Subimos a los respectivos autos y manejamos hasta el lugar de la fiesta, la casa era grande, hermosa pero había visto mejores el único lugar donde había tres lugares juntos era casi al último, caminamos hasta la puerta al entrar ya había gente, tuve que admitirlo el lugar tenia ambiente

Me pude escapar de mis hermanos cuando llego Elena ya que los dos corrieron a su encuentro aunque odiaba admitirlo la historia se estaba repitiendo de nuevo, camine entra la gente cuando no creí volver a escuchar esa voz

-Isabella


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

-Rebekah—corrí a abrazarla—nunca creí volver a verte la última vez que nos vimos fue en Chicago

-yo también viniste con tus hermanos—asentí

-como estas

-bien estoy cada día mejor

-Bekah aremos el brindis—llego un hombre

-mira Kol ella es Isabella mi mejor amiga, Isabella mi hermano Kol—nos presento

-mucho gusto—beso mi manos, sonreí

-igualmente—Bekah negó divertida y se llevo a Kol, empecé a buscar a alguien conocido me encontré con Matt al verme sonrió

-hola—susurre y lo abrace—como estas

-bien cuando llegaste

-ayer en la noche no pase a visitarte porque ya era muy noche—escuche como empezaban a hablar pero no le di importancia

-y donde te estás quedando

-tengo muchas cosas que contarte pero lo hare mañana

-eso espero

-si mañana te doy un reporte de toda mi vida—rio

Se pusieron a bailar un baile antiguo mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada me percaté de que Klaus bailaba con Caroline y el primero me miraba pero lo ignore iba a seguir caminando cuando una mano me sujeto por atrás voltee era Kol

-me acepta un baile bella dama

-claro

Me llevo hasta el centro de la pista donde todos bailaban este baile ya lo conocía recuerdo como mi padre me lo bailaba siempre en las fiestas que hacia cuando era humana y como vampiro rara vez lo hacia

-sabes el color azul resalta tu belleza—me sonroje—ya te lo han dicho

-si siempre lo hacen igual que el negro, mis colores preferidos, así que eres el hermano de Bekah

-mi hermanita no hablaba de mi

-si pero rara vez lo hacía y la verdad la mayor parte del tiempo estábamos borrachas que ya ni sabíamos de lo que hablábamos—rio

-eres la primera persona que me caí bien de todas las que he conocido

-me gusta oír eso

Cuando terminamos de bailar tome una copa porque rayos encontraba a Matt camine por un pasillo estaba distraída viendo los cuadros de pinturas cuando alguien me saco de el salón hacia una habitación

-hola Isabella, mucho tiempo sin vernos no crees—susurro en mi oído el hombre que me había hecho mucho daño en mi vida y del que seguía amando intensamente, voltee y sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente

-Klaus—salude tratando de sonar indiferente pero esa sonrisa no me ayudaba en nada—mucho tiempo

-me alegra volver a verte

-lamento no poder decir lo mismo

-aun sigues enojada conmigo—saco una botella de vodka y sirvió en dos vasos

-claro que lo estoy pero no por lo que paso hace años eso ya ni lo recordaba, solo que no es agradable ver al hombre que ha tratado de asesinar a mis hermano y amigo varias veces no crees

-bueno pero para mí si es una agradable placer volver a verte sigues siendo tan hermosa como te recordaba—inquirió acercándose a mi peligrosamente—sabes te vi hablando con mi querido hermanito hace un rato y no me pareció

-y porque no te debe de gustar soy libre puedo estar con quien se me dé la gana

-te recuerdo que aun me perteneces

-eso fue hace casi dos siglos tu y yo ya no tenemos nada ni somos nada—le espete

-eso crees bueno y porque tú dices una cosa y tu cuerpo y ojos dicen otra—acaricio mi cuello y sentí su aliento en mi cabello me hizo estremecer, ahora me daba cuenta que todo lo que había hecho por si nos volvíamos a ver y no ser débil frente a él se habían ido al borde del abismo

-me tengo que ir—trate de caminar hacia la salida pero me atrapo por la cintura y me volteo quedando a centímetros de su cara, estaba a punto de besarme cuando la puertas se abrieron voltee al ver a mi salvador o salvadora era Rebekah

-lo siento por interrumpir pero necesito a Isabella—me saco de los brazos de su hermano y salimos de ahí

-no te he dicho lo mucho que me agrada volver a verte

-me debes una

-cuando quieres te lo pago

-creo que es hora de que me vaya—la abrace—hasta mañana

Salí de ahí camine los más rápido que pude hacia mi coche y al subir rápidamente me fui a casa, no iba a llorar no lo haría yo era una mujer fuerte no le tenía miedo a nada, a la velocidad que iba llegue rápido a casa y entra dando un portazo saque un frasco de verbena que le puse a dos chocolates y me los comí ardió en mi garganta pero eso hacía que mi enojo no se convirtiera en furia y dejara a Mystic Falls sin habitantes, subí a mi habitación y escuche mi teléfono sonar era Ángela

-como esta mi bruja favorita—salude escuche su risa del otro lado de la línea

_-bien y mi vampira favorita _

-perfectamente a que debo tu agradable llamada—suspiro

_-Victoria esta rondando no se ha dado cuenta de que te has ido porque no ha podido acercarse por los licántropos ya están avisados _

-perfecto no quiero que le haga daño a alguien, que no se dé cuenta de que me he ido pero necesito que me mantengas informada de todo lo que pase

_-claro yo te tengo informada adiós—colgó _

Angie era una bruja era de una familia más poderosa que las Bennett había descubierto lo que era dos días después de que yo llegara y la ayude a controlar sus poderes y nos volvimos amigas intimas rápidamente y no se asusto cuando le dije lo que era.

Me quite el maquillaje, me puse la pijama y me quede acosté en la cama envolviéndome en mis sabanas de seda rojas como el color de la sangre cerré los ojos hasta quedarme dormida.

Al día siguiente me quede más tiempo en la cama pensando en los acontecimientos de ayer, pero me tenía que levantar, saque unos leggins de cuero negro un blusón morado de manga larga y unos botines negros, baje y en la sala estaban Damon y Stefan discutiendo no sé porque pero no le di importancia porque siempre que lo hacen

-voy a salir—grite subí a mi auto

Maneje hasta el centro comercial era raro que fuera a comprar sola siempre iba acompañado de alguien ya fuera un hombre o una mujer la verdad no compraría muchas cosas solo lo necesario como llevarme casi todo de la tienda Victoria's Secret siempre hacia eso era donde pasaba más tiempo no recuerdo en que lugar me había hecho ya amiga de las que trabajaban ahí ya que siempre iba y me guardaban los mejore modelos aunque fueran caros porque sabían que los compraba.

Llegue y busque las tiendas que me gustaban más compre muchas cosas y sobre todo mucha lencería tenía planeado hablar con un amante que tenia me hacía falta acción y alimentarme cuando termine mis compras fui a reservar una habitación en un hotel para mañana en la noche pedi dos llaves una para mí y otra para mi acompañante, mi carro lo había dejado muy lejos y tuve que caminar

-hola cariño—escuche la voz de un hombre se me hacia conocida pero no sabía de donde

-hola te puedo ayudar en algo—replique

-si serás de mucha ayuda

-en que

-en esto—y se lanzo hacia mí me dio de beber algo luche con todas mis fuerzas por aventarlo pero era muy fuerte—todo hasta el fondo, muy bien

-que me has dado—tosí parecía verbena pero no lo era por el olor, me fui haciendo hasta atrás

-tranquila—acaricio mi rostro y me obligo a mirarlo—no recordaras este pequeño detalle ibas caminado y te detuviste para buscar algo

Parpadeé ¿Qué había pasado? Claro estaba buscando mi celular pero ¿para que? Era muy raro que se me olvidaran las cosas, seguí caminando hasta donde había dejado el auto no sé porque pero tenía un ardor en la garganta, cuando llegue al carro subí y maneja hasta el grill todo el tiempo estaba Daniel ahí y sé que estará más que complacido al verme, cuando llegue lo busque con la mirada y lo encontré en una mesa me acerque a el

-hola Daniel—salude levanto la cabeza

-Isabella pero que agradable sorpresa—se levanto y me examino con la mirada—no has cambiado nada sigues siendo hermosa

-lo se

-se que no has venido para saludarme—era lo bueno de él que todo era directo

-en parte vine a saludarte pero ese no es mi objetivo—saque las llaves y se las di—el mismo hotel de siempre mañana a las 11:00 de la noche espero que seas puntual y no faltes

-nunca desperdiciaría una oportunidad así—sonrió pícaramente—te pediría un adelanto pero tengo prisa

-lastima—me acerque a él y le susurre en el oído—te estaré esperando

Después de que se fuera le di una recorrido con la mirada al lugar tal vez Stefan o Damon estaba aquí pero no solo estaba Alaric al verme sonrió y lo salude, seguí recorriendo con la mirada me encontré con unos ojos azules Klaus, pude jurara que me veía con celos, debo de estar alucinando tome la bolsa y salí directo al coche tenía pensado quedarme pero de repente me dio sueño, puse la radio mientras manejaba y pasaron una canción que me encantaba

Las flores ya no llegan  
el poema se acabó  
lo que un día fue amor  
en amargura se volvió  
ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó  
para poder revivir los placeres del ayer  
ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo  
ya luz ya no ah perdido su color azul

CORO: las estrellas miran  
la luna la abraza  
y un angel llora...

pasaron ya los años  
ya el se olvidó  
de el amor que prometió  
cuando la conoció  
entra a la habitacion y en la cama el la vió  
toca su cuerpo frío la tristeza la mató

ahhh ahhhh ahhh ahhhhhhhh

las flores ya llegaron  
el poema empezó  
sobre una tumba fría  
el llora su dolor

el solo quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó  
para poder perderse asi en la dulzura de su voz  
ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo  
y a luz ya no ah perdido su color azul...

CORO: las estrellas miran  
la luna lo abraza  
y un angel llora...  
las estrellas miran  
la luna lo abraza  
y un angel llora...

Hice todo lo posible por no llorar baje las bolsas y me fui a mi habitación mañana seria otro día


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

Me desperté de buen humor presentía que hoy pasaría algo bueno, baje a la cocina estaba todo en silencio me prepare una torta con una coca-cola helada y subí a mi habitación para acomodar en el closet todo lo que compre ayer mientras comía, cambie algunas cosas me quede en el escritorio dibujando me gustaba dibujarme a mi misma con los vestidos de antes y con las acuarelas pintarlos como el dibujo que estaba en mi baño a diferencia de que ese yo no lo hice lo hizo Klaus era el único regalo que había permanecido conmigo desde que me abandono.

Ignore esos pensamientos y seguí dibujándome con los recuerdos que me venían a la mente era yo con mi vestido de novia todavía lo recuerdo muy bien y hasta lo conservaba, después de que termine agarre la acuarela y empecé a pintarlo delicadamente al terminar lo guarde con los demás dibujos, tenía tiempo hasta mi cita con Daniel estaba a punto de iniciar otro cuando escuche hizo que cambiara de decisión baje para encontrar a Damon tocando el piano

-tocas el piano—pregunte

-algo—dijo bebiendo a su vaso de whisky—tu sabes

-claro—me senté con él en la banquilla dejo de tocar para hacerlo yo, cerré los ojos recordando claro de luna y empecé a tocar

-he buscado en los viejos archivos familiares del principio del siglo xx—dijo Stefan entrando

-así que ahora quieres ser de ayuda

-Damon—reproche sin abrir los ojos

-quieres que me enoje de nuevo contigo—suspire esto nunca acabaría

-que has encontrado—inquirió

-bueno nada desde 1912, nunca arrestaron a nadie por los asesinatos de los fundadores—abrí los ojos y deslizo el libro en el piano—pero consiguieron una confesión diez años después

-¿si? ¿De quién?

-la nieta de Jonathan Gilbert, Samanta—leí—están investigando todo esto por los asesinatos

-si, queremos descubrir quien esta asiendo esto—respondió Stefan—asumieron que estaba loca y la encerraron en un psiquiátrico

-y después que

-la pista termina ahí, era una fundadora sabes que les gusta cuidar de los suyos

-Samanta Gilbert—repitió Damon—esto es raro

-¿Por qué?

-estaba segura de que la habías matado—mire a mi hermanos mayor

-crees que Samanta Gilbert sigue viva y va por Mystic Falls matando a los fundadores

-eso es imposible si se hubiera convertido en vampiro lo sabríamos verdad—intervino Damon

-bueno, entonces debe tener el anillo que la devuelve a la vida, era una Gilbert ¿no? Esos se pasan en generación y generación

-si pero si tuviera uno no siguiera viva el día de hoy

-no te protege de envejecer—dije tomando el vaso de Damon que se había servido—además Jonathan Gilbert solo hizo dos de esos anillos Jeremy tiene uno y el otro lo tiene…

-Alaric—dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo—espera, espera creen que…-pero me quede cayada, pensando, lleva un anillo que vence a la muerte no me sorprende que se haya vuelto loco, mire el reloj era tarde—me tengo que ir

-a donde vas

-tengo que arreglar algunas cosas donde antes vivía—mentí

Subí a mi habitación saque un camisón de encaje negro me lo puse y arriba un saco que me llegaba hasta los tobillos y tacones negros me solté el cabello y me maquille discretamente, tome la mochila donde había guardado ropa para mañana y baje las escaleras escuche a Damon y Stefan discutiendo me recargue en la pared mirándolos

-deje que te fueras, te vi pasarte de la raya y no hice nada para pararte

-no podrías haberlo hecho

-claro que podría, pero no quise, pero ahora quiero, cuando vayas demasiado lejos, estaré ahí para sacarte, cada segundo, cada día hasta que no me necesites

-porque

-porque hasta ahora mismo… tu y bella son lo único que me quedan—trate de no llorar, me tranquilice y los mire

-no me voy a tardar, los quiero

Tome las llaves y salí directo al hotel, mientras iba estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Damon yo sabía que Stefan estaba intentando regresar la humanidad de él pero nunca se fue solo tenía una máscara porque había sido lastimado al igual que a mí por eso nuestros comportamientos.

Llegue al hotel subí al elevador, saque la lleva y entre al cuarto me sorprendí lo que vi desde la entrada hasta la cama había un camino de pétalos en la cama formaban un corazón y las velas decoraban la habitación en la mesa estaban dos copas de champan, tome una y le di un trago

-sorprendida—me paralice esa voz, voltee lentamente

-Klaus—susurre—que haces aquí, que le hiciste a Daniel

-no te preocupes solo hice que se olvidara de ti, créeme que tenía tantas ganas de matarlo pero me contuve

-porque lo hiciste

-porque no soporto la idea de otro hombre tocándote que no sea yo—se acerco

-que—me aleje—quieres volver a jugar conmigo usarme como un trapo sucio y después votarme—le di la espalda—ya no soy esa ingenua que conociste

-nunca fuiste un juego para mi, mentí para protegerte

-no te creo

-si lo hice—me volteo, desvié la mirada—mírame—ordeno, me perdí en sus ojos azules—quería protegerte de Mikael me estaba persiguiendo y no soportaba la idea de que te hiciera daño no quería que tuvieras una vida conmigo huyendo y eras no eres tan terca que sabía que no te importaría huir por eso termine contigo de esa manera, me conforme todo este tiempo sabiendo de ti a través de Rebekah pero no hubo ningún día que no pensara en ti, estoy dispuesto a todo para recuperarte te prometo que no volveré a hacer algo que te haga daño

Se acerco más hasta besarme y correspondí lo necesitaba tantas beses soñaba con esto y estaba feliz, el beso empezó a subir más de tono en unos segundos mi saco había volado y estaba recostada en la cama, dejaba besos por todo mi cuello esta noche no quería pensar en nada y disfrutar.

Me desperté al sentir que alguien se movía a mi lado voltee a ver al culpable era Klaus y todas la imágenes de la noche me golpearon sus besos, caricias y susurrándome cosas como te amo o eres hermosa, no evite sonrojarme

-te desperté—me dio un beso en la frente—buenos días

-buenos días, que horas son

-las 11:00 am—mierda, mierda tome mi celular y tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Stefan y 11 de Damon les había dicho que no me tardaría

-me tengo que ir—me envolví en las sabanas tome la mochila y me metí al baño—me van a matar—susurre, pero sabía que me estaba escuchando, en eso mi celular sonó y conteste

_-donde diablos estas—grito Damon _

-si, hola a ti también, lo siento es que…-dude—me entretuve

_-dijiste que no te ibas a tardar_

-si lo siento ya voy para allá bay—colgué, guarde el teléfono y salí del baño Klaus estaba sentado en el sillón mirándome—me tengo que ir

-nos vamos a volver a ver—se paro enfrente de mi

-si pero mis hermanos no deben de saber, si se enteran son capases de encerrarme y no quiero eso—me dio un beso en los labios—adiós

-adiós

Tome las cosas casi corrí por las escaleras porque el elevador se había tardado mucho llegue al auto y prácticamente avente las cosas, se que estaba en problemas con los dos no les gusta que llegue tarde los dos son muy sobreprotectores ya iba en camino cuando el carro no tenia gasolina ¿Qué lindo? Lo genial era que traía en la cajuela, me estacione en una orilla abrí la cajuela cuando sentí algo en el cuello después ardor y todo se volvió negro


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

Me desperté por los fuertes dolores en el cuerpo pero no podía ver con claridad la cabeza me daba vueltas veía todo borroso pude distinguir dos figuras acercándose a mi

-era hora de que despertaras, pensé que nuestro experimento había fallado—era la voz de una mujer, tenía la inquietud de que conocía esa voz, la otra figura se acerco y me puso algo en la cara

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh—grite de dolor, lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, volvió a hacer lo mismo en el cuello—por favor

Siguió quemando mi piel y lo peor era que en cada lugar que me quemaba me inyectaba algo y hacia que me ardiera más, el dolor es insoportable peor que el de la verbena

-porque haces esto—susurre

-digamos que eres parte de un experimentó estarás bien—ahora era un hombre el que me estaba hablando

-un experimento—hable débilmente

-si, si esto funciona no va ser necesario matar a los vampiros

-matarnos

-si nunca debimos de existir fue un error solo traemos desgracias—por la forma en que lo estaba diciendo el también es uno

-tal vez traemos desgracia pero no todos nosotros

-a lo mejor tienes razón pero son unas abominaciones—dijo la voz de la mujer—deben morir, creo que es suficiente hazlo—me tomo de la cara y me obligo a verlo directamente a los ojos

-olvidaras, la conversación nuestras voces y lo que pudiste distinguir

Mire alrededor ¿Qué había pasado? No podía recordar por más que quería no podía, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero tenía sed y me sentía débil casa vez más

-bella—escuche una voz

-quien te hizo esto—dijo otra

-bájenla—ordeno otra

-quédate conmigo—murmuro la primera

Pero no resistí más y cerré los ojos el dolor era insoportable.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver con más claridad, reconocí las paredes estaba en mi habitación pero como llegue aquí no recuerdo nada, trate de pararme pero un fuerte dolor me lo impidió la puerta se abrió entro Damon y Stefan el ultimo se recargo en el umbral y el primero se sentó a un lado mío

-te sientes bien—negué—que fue lo que paso

-no se, solo recuerdo tu llamada iba en el auto se quedo si gasolina me pare en una orilla, y ya solo cuando desperté horita—me abrazo

-nos diste un susto a muerte—replico en mi oído

-a nosotros se nos hizo extraño que no habías llegado salimos a buscarte y encontramos tu auto pero no había rastros de ti ni de tu olor, le pedimos ayuda a Bonnie para que te encontrara pero no pudo y ahí fue donde supimos que algo malo te había pasado—explico Stefan

-como me encontraron

-mandaron un mensaje a el celular de Elena con tu ubicación, ten—me dio una bolsa de sangre

-gracias—inquirí—cuando me la bebía de un trago

-te sientes mejor

-si, bien nosotros estaremos abajo, descansa—me dieron un beso en la frente y cerraron la puerta, me pare y camine hacia el baño cuando llegue ahí me mire en el espejo, mi rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, en mis brazos tenía quemaduras igual que en el cuello, algunas ya estaban desapareciendo mi cabello estaba revuelto, camine hasta mi cama y tome el celular, le marque a Ángela

_-hola bella, como estas—pregunto _

-no muy bien, alguien me secuestro y me torturo

_-Queeee! Pero te encuentras bien_

-si ya estoy mejor—suspire—bueno eso creo

_-¿Quién lo hizo? Necesitas que valle para haya_

-no, te preocupes quédate allí, no recuerdo nada la verdad, pero cambiando de tema como está el asunto de Victoria

_-ya no se ha acercado con los lobos, pero no dudo que en poco tiempo se entere de que ya no estás en Forks_

-es un riesgo que debo de tomar, pero cuando se entere me avisas rápidamente

_-ok, me tengo que ir, Adiós—se despidió _

-adiós—colgué

No llevaba ya ni una hora y me estaba aburriendo saque mi libreta de dibujo y un lápiz empecé a dibujar una rosa la que visitaba todos los días cuando era niña era completamente hermosa y lo raro es que era de color azul como mis ojos saque las acuarelas y la pinte delicadamente los pétalos, de repente me entro un hambre feroz y eso se me hizo extraño no me había pasado eso desde que era humana me levante y baje las escaleras no había nadie en la casa fui a la cocina y me prepare una torta enorme y una soda heladísima y subí a mi habitación de nuevo

* * *

**este capitulo es mas corto porque no supe que más agragarle me gustaria que me escribieran sus ideas de los que le gustaria ver y gracias a todos los que la siguen **


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

Cerré los ojos para tratar de dormirme, tocaron la puerta

-adelante

Entro Caroline y Elena las dos corrieron y se sentaron en mi cama

-te encuentras bien ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Quién fue? Dime para matarlo—me inundo de preguntas

-tranquilas estoy bien, no recuerdo nada así que no sé quien fue y Bonnie—inquirí recargándome en el respaldo

-no lo sé, ten—busco en su bolsa y sacaron una estaca—es para protegerte de los originales si te hacen algo es de roble blanco

-no creo que sea necesario—no la agarre

-es para estar tranquilos tal vez fueron ellos los que te secuestraron y usaron la compulsión para que no recordaras

-no—negué

-no seas terca has lo por nosotras

-pero como están seguras de que sirve—replique

-matamos a Finn

-queee, pobre de Sage—murmure ella es mi mejor amiga por mi conoció a Damon nos identificamos porque nos enamoramos de un original y ella quería hacerme odiar a Klaus por lo que le había hecho y se lo agradecía aunque fuera en vano

-bueno nosotros vamos a estar abajo para que descanses—dijo Elena

-mañana que harán—pregunte

-mmm… estaremos ocupadas en el baile de la década 1920—respondio Caroline

-genial las voy a ayudar

-no estas herida, no puedes hacer esfuerzos

-hay vamos soy vampiro unas cuantas bolsas de sangre más y ya estoy perfecta, por favor me aburro estar encerrada—las dos suspiraron

-está bien pero si tus hermanos se enteran fue tu idea—asentí—estaremos abajo si necesitas algo solo grítanos

Cerraron la puerta, mataron a Finn eso quiere decir que quieren matar a todos los originales si matan a Klaus no se que pasaría con mi vida, tome la estaca entre mis manos y la escondí debajo de mi almohada, estaba a punto de acostarme cuando escuche ruidos abajo me pare baje lentamente Caroline estaba tirada en el suelo un hombre tenía a Elena y Sage tenía a mi hermano en el piso

-Sage—grite cuando vi que Stefan la tiro al piso me arrodille—vamos eres fuerte que te pasa –empezó a escupir sangre

-mataron a el amor de mi vida, no permitas que maten al tuyo quema las estacas—susurro

-vamos no te va a pasar nada, por favor

-quémalas—repitió, la empecé a mover cuando vi que estaba muerta

-la mataron, mataron a mi amiga—empecé a llorar—tiene razón debo de quemar todas las estacas—corrí a mi habitación y me encerré

-bella, abre—golpeaba la puerta Stefan

-no lárgate—era un mar de lagrimas, había perdido a una amiga y estaba más cerca de perder al amor de mi existencia no lo podía permitir tenía que quemar las estacas antes de que mataran a Klaus, Elijah y a Rebekah también Kol la verdad me cayó bien

-por favor vamos a hablar sobre lo que Sage dijo estas enamorada de uno de los originales

-a ti que te importa si los quieres matar

-por favor—suplico

-no, no quiero ver a nadie

Me arrastre hasta la cama y me acorruque entre las sabanas, no sé que sentía pero no tenía miedo tal vez era angustia pero miedo nunca no sabía que hacer mis hermanos y amigos odiaban a Klaus y yo también debería de hacerlo pero no podía por más que lo intentaba y le rogaba a mi corazón que lo hiciera era terco quería seguir atado a ese sentimiento y no era solo el corazón toda yo. Me quede dormía con ese último pensamiento.

Un sonido molesto me despertó busque el culpable era mi celular lo tome sin ver el verificador

-bueno

_-bella es Elena tienes la estaca verdad guárdala—la iba interrumpir pero me lo impidió—secuestraron a Damon y lo están torturaron fueron Klaus y Rebekah_

-en donde lo tienen

_-tranquila solo guarda la estaca y no has nada estúpido Stefan va a arreglar todo, quédate ahí—colgó _

Desde cuando me decían lo que tenía que hacer, además ya estaba bien no me dolía tanto el dolor era soportable, me arregle el cabello y retoque el maquillaje me puse un saco morado arriba y lo cerré tome una bufanda ya que las quemaduras aun se notaban ya no tanto pero se veían horribles, tome la estaca y la guarde en la bolsa busque las llaves de mi coche y maneje rápido hasta la casa de ellos sabia que hay lo tenían entre la puerta estaba abierta de seguro no me escucharon llegar

-o ambos morirán—escuche la voz de Klaus, maldito pensé—ahora solo tendrás que darme las otras dos

-aquí hay una—dije aventándola a lado del maletín—de verdad soy tan estúpida te encanto verme la cara de nuevo no sé cómo puedo volver a creer en ti

-bella fui yo—replico Rebekah

-los dos y que estaba dispuesta a quemar las estacas te prometo que conseguiré la otra si quieres hasta yo misma la quemo, soy tan ingenua

-bella yo…

-tu nada eres un mentiroso no sé cómo puedo volver a creer en ti creí que…-pero me calle—estoy desilusionada pero no te debe de importar, tendrás la otra estaca ahora puedes soltar a mi hermano—Rebekah soltó a Damon y me acerque a él asiendo un movimiento brusco que me provoco dolor—estas bien

-por favor por un momento deja de hacerte la fuerte, estas débil—me regaño—no te has recuperado

-después hablamos de eso—lo último que quería era de que se enteraran de lo que me pasaba, Stefan tomo a Damon y fui detrás de ellos cuando sentí que la habitación daba vueltas y todo se volvió negro

Me desperté por un fuerte olor, me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación me fui arrastrando hasta quedar sentada en la cama estaba Damon, Elena y Stefan el primero se veía como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

-que paso

-te desmayaste

-Isabella tenemos que hablar seriamente, me contaron todo lo que paso en mi ausencia tienes algo que decirme—me enfrento Damon, suspire—estas enamorada de Klaus

-no les voy a contar nada si los demás de la ´pandilla´-hice las comillas en el aire—están aquí

Llamaron a los demás y estaban aquí en mi habitación igual que Damon no me gustaba que entraran las chicas al principio se mostraron sorprendidas porque cuando entraron no lo detallaron bien y también entraron al closet, les dije que no le avisaran a Alaric no era que no confiera en el pero había hablado con Meredith y me conto su conducta

-tu habitación es genial

-gracias

-bien ahora ya nos puedes contar—inquirió un muy impaciente Damon

-está bien, todo empezó cuando era humana cuando papá me llevo a Londres en la casa donde vivíamos alado vivía una familia tres hermanos dos hombre y una mujer cuando fue nuestra llegada nos fueron a visitar para darnos la bienvenida me lleve bien con ellos rápidamente se convirtieron en mis amigos siempre iban a visitarme en especial uno él era el de en medio en edad desde el primer momento que lo vi me enamore de él ese sentimiento era nuevo para mí y como otras personas no le tuve miedo, me confesó que era un vampiro pero no me importo porque lo amaba, al grado de volverme su amante—baje la cabeza para no encontrarme con las miradas de los demás—mi padre no lo sabía porque se metía en las noches en mi habitación cuando todos estaban dormidos, pasaron varios meses después hablo con mi padre para volverme su esposa y el encantado acepto varias semanas después nos casamos y yo estaba más que feliz, me convirtió en vampiro en la noche de bodas pasaron dos años fue cuando termino mi felicidad porque me abandono—ya estaba llorando sentí como Caroline me abrazaba

-y dedujo que los tres hermanos eran Elijah, Rebekah y Klaus y con quien te casaste fue con Klaus—asentí—porque nunca nos lo dijiste

-porque quería olvidar, pero no pude trate de odiarlo de olvidarlo pero cada vez que encontraba a alguien él se me era imposible sacarlo de mi mente

-y si no lo amas y es mentira tal vez uso la compulsión contigo—negué

-no porque él me daba verbena por eso siempre la bebo ya estoy acostumbrada a su ardor lo considero como una bebida

-ahora lo odio más

-por favor les ruego no les suplico que con lo que les acabo de contar no hagan nada ni le reclamen nada, por favor

-no, Isabella

-por favor lo único que quiero es olvidar, es lo único que quiero, prométanlo

-lo prometemos—dijeron todos

-bien quien no lo haga le pateare el trasero

-ok ahora dejémosla descansar afuera—los echo Damon solo quedándose él y Stefan

-lo siento—me disculpe

-debiste decirnos, al saber por lo que estábamos pasando—reprocho Stefan

-estoy de acuerdo con Steffie—me mordí el labio para no soltar una risita por el apodo—pero no me puedo enojar contigo—se sentó en la cama y me abrazo

-Steffie—lo mire y hice un puchero como cuando era humana y quería algo o había hecho algo malo

-yo tampoco pero dejen de decirme así o seré yo quien le patera el trasero—reímos y nos dimos un abrazo los tres como antes

-como los viejos tiempos—susurre

-como los viejos tiempos—repitieron


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6**

Me levante Damon y Elena se irían Denver para recoger a Jeremy ya que Klaus sabia donde estaba, esta situación me estaba cansando, llene la tina necesitaba urgentemente un baño de burbujas me quite la ropa y me puse una bata arriba cuando la tina estaba preparada me deslice en ella quedando completamente recostada y el agua con la espuma me tapaba toda solo se veía mi cuello, saque una pierna tocaron la puerta

-adelante—grite

Entro Elena y Damon

-veníamos a despedirnos

-que tengan un buen viaje, suerte y traigan a Jeremy sano y a salvo—les dese

-gracias y tú no te quedes tanto en la bañera, cuidas a Alaric—asentí

Salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta recargue la cabeza y cerré los ojos escuchando tranquilidad me quede dormida

Apreté los parpados pero el molesto sonido del celular hizo que me despertara se supone que esos aparatos son útiles pero también fastidiosos, me seque la mano con la toalla y lo tome era Caroline

-hola, que pasa—pregunte media dormida

_-no sabes Tyler esta aquí no le he contado que tu también estas aquí pero ven a mi casa para que sea una sorpresa _

-si que gran día estoy ahí en media hora no le digas nada

_-no aquí te espero—colgó _

No me quería levantar me sentí cansada y con hambre de repente cogí la bata cuando me pare me la puse, camine hacia el armario y me puse unos Jeans azules, una blusa verde de manga corta arriba una chaqueta de cuero roja y unos botines del mismo color me maquille ligeramente y peine mi largo cabello, baje las escalera pero visitaría a Ric que lo tenían encerrado, baje hasta ahí para verlo sentado en la silla que estaba en la esquina me escucho entrar y me miro

-lo siento porque Damon te tiene aquí—me disculpe—aunque creo que es lo mejor, Meredith me conto sobre tu comportamiento

-lo sé, me arrepiento no sé que me pasa

-voy a encontrar la manera de ayudarte, volverás a la normalidad estoy agradecida contigo por hacerte amigo de Damon cuando el no tenia ninguno por todo lo que paso y—tome un gran bocado de aire—te has vuelto un amigo para mí—negó divertido

-eres igual que Damon te cuesta mostrar tus sentimientos, pero no te preocupes entendí

-gracias, la verdad si es difícil voy a ser de tu niñera igual que Stefan—sonreí—quieres algo de comer

-no, gracias

-bueno yo si, cualquier cosa grita

Fui hasta la cocina y me prepare un sándwich lo rápido lo enrolle en una servilleta y tome una coca-cola de lata y las llaves de mi auto, me subí y maneje hasta casa de Caroline le daba pequeños mordiscos a la comida y tomaba a la coca me estacione hasta que me lo termine baje lo avente al bote de basura y toque, me abrió una sonriente Caroline que prácticamente me jalo adentro de la habitación

-Tyler te tengo una sorpresa—salió al living y al verme se asomo una grande sonrisa

-Isabella—me abrazo y me levanto dándome vueltas mientras reía

-ya me vas a marear—le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-que haces aquí

-hace poco que llegue

-nadie me había dicho que estabas aquí ni que ibas a venir

-para nosotros también fue una sorpresa y más al ver de quien es hermana

-tienes hermanos—me miro extrañado

-si y son… Damon y Stefan—se sentó en las sala

-que pequeño es el mundo—susurro

-lo se—suspire, sentándome alado de el

-así que un vampiro

-así que un lobo

-como has estado

-bien y tu

-quieres la verdad o la mentira—rio

-tan malo es

-créeme es malo—dijo Caroline

Le conté cuando llegue mi secuestro en definición todo también lo de Klaus pero claro omití que me acosté con él, porque ahí si no se cómo reaccionarían

-ahora lo odio más—fue lo que dijo

-es dijeron anoche y hare lo mismo prométeme que con lo que te acabas de enterar no harás nada

-Isabella…

-por favor—lo interrumpí

-está bien—se rindió—pero eso no quita que lo odie—le di una sonrisita

-mírenos los tres juntos como los tres mosqueteros, abrazo de tres—y todos nos abrazamos—preparas algo para comer la comida mexicana que te queda tan bien—los dos me miraron

-si con gusto

Me puse a preparar enchiladas los tres estábamos en la cocina y me ayudaban a picar las cosas mientras platicábamos animadamente eso me ayudo a olvidarme de todo y comimos entre bromas y chiste por un momento me sentí libre, mire mi celular y me despedí, maneje hasta casa llegue y Stefan estaba en un sillón individual en su manos un vaso con whisky

-te encuentras bien

-si—mintió

-a mi no me mientas Stefan te conozco, dime—suspiro

-Elena tiene sentimientos hacia Damon, ella lo niega pero es cierto

-estas triste, mira conozco a Elena más que tu y sé que lo que siente por Damon es atracción porque hay que admitirlo es guapo y es la impresión que tiene de las mujeres, pero ella te ama lo veo en sus ojos cuando te mira, cuando habla de ti y no pienses que ha dejado de amarte por todo lo que has hecho—dije cuando vi que iba decir algo—porque si fuera así eso no es amor, ella no había experimentado el sentimiento de tal vez atracción o no creo que ese ya lo experimento, bueno el sentimiento que tiene hacia Damon y que no lo haya experimentado hace que este confundida y crea otras cosas

-tal vez tengas razón

-no tal vez tengo razón mira cuando tú te fuiste con Klaus ella estaba triste, destrozada y Damon estaba ahí la ayudo a sanar una parte de su corazón cuidándola, cuando tu le hiciste falta por eso su unión y respecto a Damon el también esta confundió no sabe lo que es el amor, no lo conoce porque nunca lo ha sentido, el cree que se enamoro de Katherine pero no lo hizo solo se encapricho al ser la primera mujer con él y como Elena es idéntica a ella pues ya sabes y yo diría lo mismo que tu pero conozco el sentimiento del amor no soy de piedra y sé que la amas, o no lo sé y estoy equivocada pero no nos daremos cuenta de eso porque tu no luchas por ella—me pare y camine hacia la escalera—recuerda en la guerra y el amor todo se vale

Y subí a mi habitación, me avente a mi cama quería descansar, fui al baño me lavaría la cara para despertarme abrí la llave cuando el estomago se me revolvió, llegue a la taza y vomite agresivamente todo lo que había comido en el día, cuando termine me pare y me lave la boca, espero que Stefan no haiga escuchado y no lo creo porque ya hubiera subido, me recosté en la cama me sentía muy cansada y estaba preocupada porque vomite eso era raro nunca me había pasado, pero me cobije y cerré los ojos para quedarme profundamente dormida

-hey, despierta—alguien me estaba moviendo, no abrí los ojos y me tape con la almohada—has dormido mucho mas de 12 horas te sientes bien

Abrí los ojos de golpe tanto había dormido para encontrarme con Damon quien ya había llegado, me senté para darme cuenta que seguía con la misma ropa

-te sientes bien

-si, sentí mucho sueño pero estoy bien donde están todos

-preparándose para el baile

-el baile—me pare rápidamente hacia el closet—yo también voy a ir

-no se que tiene de emocionante, también voy a ir yo pero no me voy a poner esa ropa iría así como estoy

-típico de ti y Stefan

-ira con Elena—hizo una mueca

-hay Damon lo que más temía la historia se repite, pero ahora es diferente tu no amas a Elena

-que

-no la amas además te aseguro que ni siquiera sabes lo que es amar porque amar no es sufrimiento, piénsalo y preguntante enserio sabes amar y lo más importante amas a Elena

No lo deje hablar porque me metí al closet y cerré la puerta para buscar el atuendo que llevaría tenia algunos vestidos de aquellos años me puse mi favorito y saque los accesorios cuando salí ya no estaba ahí me cambie y me peine poniéndome los accesorios, no lo podía creer había dormido tanto tiempo algo me estaba pasando mi celular sonó era Ángela

_-Bella no tengo buenas noticias _

-que pasa Angie

_-Victoria se ha dado cuenta de que no estás en Forks y trato de atacar a Charlie pero como él tampoco esta_

-bien estaré allá mañana, regresare al instituto

_-si creo que es lo mejor, porque Victoria estaba vigilando el instituto y le dije a Jessica que mañana regresarías para que no fuera tras Charlie _

-perfecto entonces mañana estoy haya

_-también hay un pequeño detalle, los Cullen han vuelto y vienen con los Denali_

-que importa como reaccionaron cuando le dijiste eso a Jessica de que regresaba

_-bueno la reacción de Edward fue de sorpresa igual que todos la de la tal Tanya de odio, rencor hacia ti es la nueva novia de Edward _

-bien, estas todo en orden te noto nerviosa

_-no estoy bien hasta mañana—colgó_

Algo no me había dicho porque la conocía, pero mañana lo averiguaría, saque una maleta y puse poca ropa haya tenía más, termine de empacar y cerré la maleta, cuando estuve lista baje Stefan y Damon ya se habían ido busque mis llaves y salí hacia donde se haría la fiesta, cuando llegue estacione el auto y entre todos estaban bailando animadamente sentí envidia por un momento todos divirtiéndose ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no levantándose cada mañana y preguntándose que pasaría, al final del día aun seguirían vivos o estarían muertos, el lugar estaba muy animado para mi gusto así que decidí salir a caminar necesitaba estar sola y tomar aire fresco

-por que tan sola

-te importa—voltee se veía muy guapo con el traje que tenia

-claro, me quede preocupado cuando te desmayaste

-para que quieres saber

-porque no me quieres decir, está bien se que torturar a tu hermano no debí hacerlo pero jugó con mi hermano, haber dime si una mujer jugara con tu hermano no la secuestrarias y la torturarías—no respondí en eso tenía razón yo hubiera hecho lo mismo—tu silencio lo dice todo, por lo que escuche no recuerdas lo que te paso—baje la cabeza, tomo mi mentón y hizo que levantara la cabeza

-no recuerdo nada es como si me hubieran hecho olvidar—murmure

-yo te puedo ayudar, si me dejas

-como

-usando la compulsión te obligaría a que recordaras después me metería en tu mente, quieres intentarlo—quería recordar y era la única forma de hacerlo

-si, hazme recordar

-bien mírame a los ojos—mire fijamente sus ojos azules—recordaras lo que tu mente a olvidado

Y fue como un disparo de imágenes las voces de los que me tenían cautiva las platica que tuve el dolor que había sentido cuando me quemaban con la verbena, me sentí indefensa, sola, débil revivir los recuerdos, no es bonito que te secuestren y te torturen, las imágenes terminaron y mire a Klaus quien tenía la mirada perdida

-se quien lo hizo

-sabes quien fue, dime—pero se quedo callado—dime

-Finn y mi madre—no sabía que decir eso explicaba algunas cosas, como olvide todo pero había una pregunta que no encontraba la respuesta lógica

-¿Por qué a mí?

-no lo se

-yo tampoco se nada y si me hicieron algo que tal si salió mal el experimento que querían hacer y tal vez muera—las lagrimas me traicionaron y empezaron a salir

-no te preocupes estarás bien—me abrazo—no creo que te vaya a pasar nada malo porque si no ya te hubieras dado cuanta

-me tengo que ir—al deshacerme de su abrazo, quedamos a centímetros de nuestro rostro y no pude evitarlo lo bese como aquella noche fue un impulso, nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes—me tengo que ir—volví a repetir, me pare y camine quería irme pero me encontré a Damon

-Alaric se va morir—fue lo único que dijo y lo seguí

Ahora estábamos todos en el bosque estaba recargada alado de Damon, Jeremy se sorprendió al verme me dio un abrazo, minutos después Elena se acerco atrás venia Alaric, la primera se puso alado de Stefan, nos miro a todos pero sus ojos se centraron en mi y Damon

-yo se lo difícil que es para ustedes dos, expresar sus sentimientos con otras personas y agradezco que conmigo lo hayan hecho se tragaron esos sentimientos que no los dejan expresarse ni ser felices por miedo a ser lastimado, espero que sean así con los demás—asentí y abrase a mi hermano mayor y escondí mi rostro en su pecho sentí como entro, fui la primera en irme busque mi coche, no le dije nada a nadie tome la maleta y me cambie rápidamente de ropa y también de maquillaje para ponerme algo más ligero, deje una nota en la mesa donde tienen el whisky y salí con destino a Forks 


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

La carretera estaba sola así que fue rápido llegar, me estacione enfrente de la casa de Charlie, saque las llaves y abrí la puerta prendí la luces todos los muebles estaban tapados con sabanas ya que a Charlie le habían ofrecido trabajo en Chicago y acepto pero la casa no la había puesto en venta por si regresaba, fui directamente hacia la cocina tenía hambre. Después de cenar me puse la pijama y fui a mi habitación seguía igual como la deje me tire en la cama y me enrede con las cobijas, cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano gracias al ruidoso despertador, me di una ducha de agua caliente, me puse lo primero que encontré desayune un cereal cuando acabe me subí a mi bebe, el instituto estaba cerca cuando entre al estacionamiento todas las miradas estaban en mi o en el auto pero creo que cuando bajara en mi.

Y así fue yo creo que por mi cambio de look ya que seguía con la imagen de Isabella Salvatore y no Isabella Swan.

-Bella—escuche el grito de Ang y corrió a darme un abrazo

-hola Ang como es…-pero me detuve al ver a su acompañante—tu

-hola Isabella o te digo Bella—saludo Kol

-que hace el aquí—pregunte

-bueno veras cuando me entere que Jeremy estaba en Denver fui a ver si estaba bien y me encontré con él, hice todo lo posible por alejarlo de Jeremy ya que era una mala influencia para el…

-pero no se resistió a mis encantos y veme aquí—inquirió abrazándola de la cintura

-son novios—asintieron- ustedes no son una pareja normal por naturaleza se deben de odiar, me alegro por ustedes—sonreí

-te acompañamos a recoger tu horario

-a claro ya hasta se me había olvidado

Caminamos hasta la oficina ignorando las miradas de los demás, la Señora Cope al verme me dio un gran abrazo al que correspondí y me dijo que estaba más hermosa cosa que ya sabía, me dio el horario y me dirigí a mi primera clase me sentí como la primera vez que entre, el tiempo paso rápido ya estaba caminando a la cafetería compre una hamburguesa y una soda, me senté en una mesa sola recorrí con la mirada el lugar varias personas me miraban pero en la misma mesa encontré a los Cullen con sus nuevos integrantes estaba Alice, Jasper, Edward quien tenía abrazada a una rubia que supuse que era Tanya y otras dos más quien no las conozco y ni me importa se percataron de que los miraba y Tanya abrazo más a Edward y solo negué divertida

-lo siento Bella—la voz de Ang hizo que volteara a verla

-por que

-por lo de Alaric—hice una mueca

-estoy bien—sonreí tristemente—solo perdí a un amigo—las lagrimas amenazaron con salir

-quieres contármelo

—estaba ahí cuando se despidió, cuando me aconsejo que me tragara esos sentimientos que no me dejan ser feliz porque no quiero volver a ser lastimada

-ay Bells, lo siento mucho pero él tiene razón, tienes que dejar atrás los fantasmas del pasado y volver a ser feliz

-siento que sufras por culpa de mi hermano—inquirió Kol, negué

-no solo fue por el abandono de tu hermano, soy yo misma quien me estoy destruyendo poco a poco me atormento por todo lo que he hecho, en eso me parezco a Stefan, cambiemos de tema

-entonces ya se acercan los exámenes finales tenemos que estudiar

-no Ang, tu sabias que estudiar es desconfiar de la inteligencia del de lado—replico Kol

-lo apoyo—los tres reímos

-bien, después de la escuela a mi casa nueva—anuncie

-casa nueva

-si la mansión que está en el bosque, ya sabes la grandota

-así que tú la compraste

-sip, entonces vamos

-si no tenemos planes

-genial, tengo varias botellas de vodka en el sótano

-no alcohol no—negó Ang—no se tomar

-entonces tu no tomas pero yo si y bien que me hace falta

Después nos fuimos a las siguientes clases, cuando se terminaron camine hasta mi auto avente las cosas en la parte trasera, cuando estaba sacando el carro el de Ang se atravesó lo iba manejando Kol, pero yo ya estaba a la mitad y no podía pasar

-haber cual de los dos autos es mejor—grito, sacando la cabeza

Quería carreras, aunque la casa estaba cerca, le dio la reversa y vi que quería salir por el otro lado, acelera y me subí al la banqueta, me puse delante de él, todos estaban sorprendidos de que hiciera eso, me metí por el camino del bosque y llegamos a la mansión

* * *

**se que es corto pero es semana de examenes**

**y he estado ocupada ademas de que se me van **

**ideas y he estado pensando de que como algunos**

**se han dado cuanta de que bella esta volviendo a ser **

**humana tal vez y ella y kalus reciban una sorpresita**

**o algo inesperado que nunca creyeron k pasaria**

**si ya adivinaron que es diganme que les parece si pongo **

**esa sorpresita o no**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8**

Llegamos a la mansión ya estaba amueblada solo faltaba que alguien la habitara es hermosa jacuzzi en todas las habitaciones que son diez en una habitación de abajo estaba el boliche y después la alberca techada el sueño de cualquiera, fui hasta el sótano y tome tres botellas de vodka y subí a la sala y serví tres vasos

-solo un trago Angie—dije al ver su cara-extrañaba el frio de forks

-bueno ya que en Mystic Falls hace calor como no lo ibas a extrañar

-lo sé solo qu…-pero mi teléfono sonó era Stefan—que pasa Steffie

_-bella tú tienes una amiga es una bruja _

-si, porque pasa algo—pregunte preocupada

_-Alaric se convirtió en el cazador original—no estaba muerto—si estaba muerto, si es lo que estas pensando pero regreso como el cazador original _

-entonces voy para allá

_-no ni se te ocurra, pisar Mystic Falls te puede hacer algo Bonnie y su madre tratan de buscar un hechizo para detenerlo pero no han encontrado nada _

-bien entonces, buscaremos un hechizo aquí, por favor cuídense

_-claro, tu también—colgó _

-puedes buscar el hechizo, tengo varios libros—corrí a la biblioteca y saque todos los libros que encontré y los puse en el comedor—tenemos que buscar un hechizo que lo vuelva a la normalidad

-esto de nos está hiendo de las manos—murmuro Kol

Iba a decir algo cuando me sostuve de la silla al sentir un mareo

-estas bien—asentí

-me estoy convirtiendo en humana—susurre

-que—medio gritaron—como estas seguras

-ya no puedo correr tan rápido, la sangre ya no me atrae y mira mi cara, las venas y los colmillos desaparecieron—comente

-como sucedió eso

-te acuerdas cuando te conté que me secuestraron, fueron Finn y tu madre—inquirí mirando a Kol—me inyectaron algo y heme aquí convirtiéndome en humana

-que harás

-esperare hasta convertirme en humana y volveré a convertirme en vampiro

-Damon y Stefan saben lo que está sucediendo

-no y por favor no se lo digan, iré a descansar

Subí hasta mi habitación que estaba en el tercer piso la ultima puerta era la más grande y ahí era donde me arrepentía haber escogido esa habitación, solo llegue y me avente en la cama para quedarme profundamente dormida.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me despertaron, entro Ángela

-tienes que ir al instituto

-no me voy a quedar para ayudar

-tienes que ir bella no puedes faltar tu segundo día de clases además los Cullen pueden venir a ver que pasa ayer trataron de hablar contigo pero tú no te diste cuanta ya que te distrajimos—tenía razón

-está bien, tu también iras—negó

-nos quedaremos a seguir buscando y si encontramos algo te llamamos

Cuando estuve lista baje hacia la cocina donde escuchaba las voces me senté en una silla y pusieron un plato de Hot Cakes enfrente de mí con un jugo, mi estomago gruño

-creo que alguien tiene hambre—replico Kol

-si lo sé—suspire—no me voy a acostumbrar a esto

Termine de comer me despedí y subí a mi coche hacia el instituto cuando llegue me estacione cerca de la entrada

-Hola bella—se acerco Jessica con Mike y Laurent

-chicos, como han estado

-bien, pero veo que te has dado un cambio de look te ves genial—ay pobre Mike

-gracias

-y Ángela no vino con su novio Kol

-no están lo que pasa es que se quedaron arreglando unos asuntos, nos vemos después—no tenía ganas de conversar con ellas, camine hacia mi casillero mala suerte que estaba cerca de él de los Cullen y ahí estaban al verme Tanya se abalanzo hacia Eddy y lo beso, pobre estúpida como si me importara, estaba guardando un cuaderno y algo cayó al piso lo recogí era una foto de Damon de seguro lo metió el

-nunca cambia—susurre para mi misma mientras ponía la foto en la puerta y saque una de Stefan que traía en la cartera y también la puse ahí cerré la puerta y camine hasta mi clase el tiempo se me hizo eterno agradecí cuando sonó la campana para el almuerzo me moría de hambre, compre una rebanada de pastel con una soda me senté sola

Estaba comiendo cuando Alice y Jasper se acercaron

-bella podemos hablar—tenían razón trataban de hablar conmigo

-mira Alice no creo que sea el mejor momento—me pare se me había ido el apetito, me iba a dar la vuelta cuando una mano fría me detuvo voltee era Edward

-por favor bella

-no tengo tie…-pero calle y todo empezó a dar vueltas podía escuchar que decían mi nombre pero todo se volvió negro

Vi una luz muy blanca y estaba recostada sobre algo duro voltee para la esquina y en uno de los sillones estaba Alice al verla, rápidamente las imágenes llegaron me había desmayado

-te encuentras bien

-si porque me trajeron para acá

-no despertabas y nos preocupamos

-me tengo que ir—me levante estaba recostada en la camilla

-no bella por favor espera Carlise va a venir a decirte las causas de tu desmayo

Iba a replicar cuando entro este en la habitación con Ángela y Edward

-que tengo

-Bella estas… embarazada—esto era una broma

* * *

**si me falta detallar más las cosas les prometo que en los siguientes capitulo empezare a detallar lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada y hago los capitulos rapidos **


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9**

-es una broma, no

-no es una broma te hicimos unos análisis dio positivo

Mire a Ángela quien asintió confirmándome la noticia, no sabía cómo reaccionar hace años había perdido las esperanzas de poder tener hijos desde que conocí a Klaus y supe lo que era, la idea de formar una familia niños corriendo por todos lados diciéndome mamá para mí era inalcanzable. Mire a todos en la habitación Alice y Carlise miraban a Edward su rostro mostraba dolor, furia y a este que le pasa

-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a la casa, Kol nos está esperando en el auto—asentí

-bella me gustaría llevar tu embarazo—iba a responder pero Angie se adelanto

-lo siento doctor Cullen pero Isabella tiene su propio medico, vámonos—me jalo del brazo y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba mi Volvo XC60 me subí en la parte trasera, llegamos a la mansión en silencio me senté en el sillón

-como es que estas embarazada—buena pregunta, pensé

-no lo sé—miramos a Ángela

-tengo una teoría, tu puedes tener hijos porque eres humana y sé que Klaus es un vampiro y ellos no pueden tener hijos pero los hombres lobos si y recuerda que él es mitad y mitad—es lo explica todo—lo que no se es que va a ser el bebé

-podemos ir a Mystic Falls y hablar con Meredith, sobre eso—suspire—encontraron el hechizo para volver a la normalidad a Ric

-si, le tenemos que inyectar esta jeringa, lo volverá a la normalidad no dejara de ser un vampiro pero volverá a ser el de antes

-y que esperamos tenemos que partir a Mystic Falls—inquirió Kol

-tiene razón, me voy a cambiar y nos vamos—subí a mi habitación, saque unos Jeans y una blusa roja de tirantes, cuando me estaba quitando la blusa pude apreciar en mi estomago ya abultado lo acaricie, tendría un bebé un hermoso bebé una parte mía y de Klaus sonreí me imaginaba su carita tan delicada y hermosa tan parecido a su padre

-bella—escuché que gritaron me puse la blusa y baje casi corriendo

-que pasa—pregunte alarmada

-tenemos que irnos, rápido—nos subimos al Volvo y Kol empezó a manejar a una velocidad muy alta—el plan es entrar distraerlo y inyectarle la jeringa

Ya había anochecido cuando llegamos estacionaron el auto en el lugar donde estaban

-bella tu quédate aquí—iba a protestar—no puedes hacer nada ya no eres vampiro quédate aquí

Pasaron minutos desde que se fueron y me puse nerviosa no sabía que estaba pasando tenía que ir, baje del auto y corrí al llegar donde estaban todo paso en cámara Damon inyecto a Alaric y este le encajo la daga a Klaus y empezó a incendiarse

-Nooooooo—grite quería correr pero me agarraron por la cintura y luche para soltarme pero fue inútil todo el lugar empezó a dar vueltas y ya nos supe nada más.

Me desperté y mire a mi alrededor estaba en mi habitación, las imágenes me llegaron como un rayo y sentí las lagrimas deslizarse trate de salir de la cama pero alguien me lo impidió era Angie

-tranquila bella

-por favor, dime que no se murió que lograste salvarlo dime

-lo siento bella no pudimos hacer nada

-no, no el no puede estar muerte prometió que nunca me dejaría—me abrazo

-lo siento bella, lo siento tanto—no podía decir nada de la desesperación, la tristeza el dolor—tranquilaste hazlo por el bebé—mi bebé abrase mi vientre era lo único que me quedaba de él ni siquiera pude decirle que íbamos a tener un hijo, me acosté en la cama mirando hacia la pared, me sentía destrozada sentía tanto dolor como si desgarraran mi corazón, la puerta se abrió pero no voltee

-bella—acariciaron mi cabello era Damon

-se fue, se fue—apreté la sabana

-me duele verte así, no llores

-Ang nos conto todo lo del bebé tienes que ser fuerte por el por nosotros por todos tus amigos

-no…están enojados conmigo

-claro que no princesa—Stefan se sentó del otro lado—el bebé no tiene la culpa de nada y recuerdo que siempre tenias la ilusión de ser madre

-no se que hacer

-nosotros te apoyaremos en todo siempre estaremos para ti

-gracias los quiero mucho no se que haría sin ustedes

-hay pequeña te vamos a dejar descansar

Asentí, me dieron una beso en la frente y se fueron me tape con las sabanas las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse en silencio en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor de perder a alguien cuando mi madre murió yo era una niña, trataba de pensar en mi futuro en lo que haría y no veía nada sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por mi bebé perdió a su padre pero no perdería a su madre.

Me limpie las lagrimas y me fui directo al baño me mire en el espejo me veía horrible mis ojos estaban todos rojos mi maquillaje corrido tome una toalla y abrí la llave me moje la cara, me limpie con la toalla.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

**BELLA POV**

Regrese del baño y me senté en la orilla de la cama viendo hacia la pared ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si lo sabia me iría de Mystic Falls y regresaría a Forks tenía que alejarme lo más posible de los recuerdos, acaricie mi abultado vientre ya se notaba como si estuviera de 5 meses, crecía rápido, escuche ruidos abajo debían de estar todos, me daba rabia pensar que estaban felices por la muerte de Klaus, tome un gran bocado de aire y salí mientras bajaba las escaleras me sentía un poco débil, las piernas me fallaban con cada paso que daba no sé cómo pude llegar hasta la sala pero no pude mas.

-Bella—escuche que alguien grito pero ya no supe más

**KLAUS POV**

Llegamos a la casa de huéspedes estaba preocupado por Isabella veía a sus hermanos muy preocupaos habíamos preguntado varias veces que pasaba pero no habían querido decir nada, trataba de permanecer lo más lejos posible de Caroline ahora que estaba en el cuerpo de Tyler, ella no sospechaba nada todos estaban preocupados y se hacían las mismas preguntas ¿Por qué se desmayo? ¿Qué es lo que tenía?

-nos dirán lo que pasa—pregunto Elena pero nadie le contesto hasta Kol estaba serio y el es Kol al principio me sorprendió que estuviera aquí pero supe que era el novio de la amiga de Isabella su nombre es Ángela, unos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y en unos minutos Isabella aprecio en la sala y estaba ¿Gorda? Pero no le di tanta importancia se veía débil

-bella—grito Damon cuando se desmayo iba a atraparla pero Stefan fue más rápido la pusieron rápidamente en el sillón

-es normal que pase eso—inquirió Ángela ¿normal?

-díganos que está sucediendo—exigió Caroline

- Klaus al parecer al ser mitad hombre lobo puede tener hijos y bella se convirtió en humana entonces ella quedo embarazada

La habitación se quedo en un profundo silencio y yo estaba en shock no sabía cómo reaccionar cualquier otro hombre gritaría de alegría diciendo que va a ser papá pero yo no sabía que hacer nunca imagine la idea de tener un hijo pero estaba feliz sin duda lo estaba, dejaría a lado todo esta lucha ya no necesitaba más híbridos lo único que quería era un familia, la iba a tener y ahora solo quiero estar con la mujer que amo y disfrutar ese pequeño regalo. Con este ultimo pensamiento compartí una mirada con Bonnie tenía que regresarme a mi cuerpo lo antes posible.

**Bella Pov**

Abrí los ojos lentamente ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Estaba acostada en el sillón me arrastre hasta sentarme me di cuenta que la habitación estaba en silencio todos tenían una expresión diferente y me miraban no me gusto porque lo hacían, rápidamente me llego la respuesta se habían enterado.

-como te sientes bella—Meredith fue quien rompió el silencio

-cansada, enojada, con hambre ya sabes lo normal—y era verdad estaba enojada, malditas hormonas

-te preparare algo—replico Angie caminando hasta la cocina seguida por Kol, volví a mirarlos y la expresión que me desconcertaba era la de Tyler no la podía descifrar era extraño

-porque bajaste bella te dije que descansaras—me regaño Damon

-venia a decirles algo, espera déjame acordarme—me puse a pensar se me había olvidado—a ya si era que me quiero ir a Forks

-no es mejor que te quedes aquí—inquirió Stefan

-tiene razón—lo apoyo Damon

-no y no quiero ir a Forks y voy a Forks aunque no les parezca—los mire fijamente se dieron cuenta que estaba enojada y ya no me contradijeron

-creo que es lo mejor—apareció mi amiga de la cocina y me dio un plato con sándwich y una coca-cola empecé a comer—Meredith puede venir con nosotros al igual que Alaric las cosas con el consejo están arregladas no recordaran nada

-me parece genial la idea—le sonreí

-bien nosotros arreglaremos algunas cosas y estaremos lo más pronto posible en Forks—dijo mi hermano mayor

-que les comió la lengua los ratones—se burlo Kol al ver que ninguno de los demás decía algo

Yo solo seguí comiendo, mientras trataba de hacer algo con este dolor que no me dejaba.


End file.
